


Done Feeling Guilty

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kalex, Lunch date, PDA, You don’t have to know the scene to read this fic, based on a scene from Grace and Frankie, because they are in love, cuteness, romantic kalex, the scene was adorable and I wanted to write it as a Kalex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: Based on the lunch date scene from the pilot episode of Grace and Frankie, Alex tries to make Kara feel better about hurting James’ feelings after she reveals that she told him about her relationship with Alex.





	Done Feeling Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve never seen Grace and Frankie, I reccomend it, it’s fun. And I’ll be damned if Robert and Sol aren’t one of the most adorable couples ever put on tv. And just FYI, the scene will be a little different than the actual scene from the show, but it’ll be the same idea.

Alex walked into Noonan’s with a slight spring in her step. Her smiled increased as her eyes directed themselves to the beautiful blonde sitting at one of the tables. She took the opportunity to sneak up behind her while she was engrossed in her menu. 

“Hey you.” She said while kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head. Kara jumped at the interaction. 

“God, Alex.” Kara replied, clearly annoyed. Alex just laughed. 

“Well you’re very rarely distracted, I couldn’t resist.” Kara stuck her tongue out at the agent, though perked back up after Alex took her seat next to her and asked her what she wanted for lunch. When their food came Alex asked Kara how work was going, though Alex grew a bit worried when Kara’s cheerful dimeaner dimmed a bit. The music coming from her pocket interrupted her train of thought.

“Danvers” Alex greeted as she answered her phone. 

“Danvers, hey.” She heard from the cheerful voice of her ex girlfriend. 

“Oh hey Maggie.” Alex replied. “How are you?” 

“Well, I’ve got an update on that Ploxian double homocide.” Alex’s eyes perked up. 

“Hey that’s great! What do you ha-” Alex cut herself off after seeing Kara looking down while picking at her food with her fork. “Actually, can I just meet you at the  precinct later? I’m having lunch with Kara right now.” Kara looked Alex in the eye again and smiled. 

“Oh yea, yea that’s absolutely fine. Go ahead. Just come by when you can, no problem at all.” Alex couldn’t help but notice the chipperness in the detective’s tone. 

“Thanks, are you ok?” 

“Great” Maggie replied “Why do you ask?” 

“Well you sound a bit more cheerful than usual.” Even Kara couldn’t hide her curiosity at the situation. 

“Well.... I guess I can tell you now, I might’ve you know.... met someone.” Alex couldn’t help the sly smirk that formed on her face. 

“Ah, so you met someone huh?” Of course Kara’s eyes bugged out. Alex didn’t even resist when Kara grabbed the phone from her hand and put in on speaker. 

“Deatails, now!” Kara exclaimed. Maggie chuckled in defeat. 

“Her name is Kate, she just moved here from Gotham. We’ve only had a couple of dates so far, I didn’t wanna say anything on the chance it didn’t go anywhere, but it’s actually going really good. I really like her.” Kara simply grinned in victory. 

“I’m sorry, was there something else you wanted to say Ms. eharmony is only for desperate people?” Kara chided. 

“All right, yes, you win, you were right and I was wrong. Happy?” Kara may have been enjoying this a bit too much. 

“This definitely means a double date, right Alex?” Alex nodded her head. 

“Yea, I’d love to. Maggs?” She asked into the phone. 

“Well I’ll have to ask Kate first, but I think that could be arranged.” While they were enjoying this conversation, Alex knew it was time for the two of them to talk now.

 “All right Maggs, I’ll meet you at the station later.” 

“Ok, see you guys later.” 

“Bye Maggie.” Kara said before Alex hung up. “You know I’m really glad you guys stayed friends.” Kara said. Alex nodding in agreement. 

“Yea, me too.” Alex could still remember that night. How she very drunkenly admitted to her then girlfriend about her feelings for her adoptive sister, which ultimately led to their breakup. But it was all in the past now. What mattered now was figuring out what was wrong with Kara. “So do you wanna tell me what’s going on with you?” Alex was never one for subtlety. 

“Umm, nothing, everything’s fine.” Kara said, picking at her food again. Alex wasn’t having it. She put her hand over Kara’s, stopping her from moving her fork. 

“Try again” Replied Alex. Kara finally stopped fidgeting and slumped against the back of her chair. 

“I told James about us.” The confession hung in the air for a moment as Alex began thinking the worst. It had been a delicate process, coming out to everyone. Though they had no problems as of yet. Eliza was very supportive of the both of them, there had actually been a pool going at the DEO on when they would finally get together, and Maggie was the one who talked Alex into acting on her feelings for Kara. So seeing Kara in this state made Alex concerned. 

“What did he do?” Kara remained silent for a moment before responding. 

“He told me that he missed me.” Alex didn’t quite follow “That he missed....us.” That cleared it up very quickly “He asked if there was any chance we could reconcile, then he asked if he could take me to dinner. So that’s when I told him about us.” Alex’s anger flared, if James did anything to hurt her “He didn’t do anything!” Kara said quickly, trying to tame the beast “But it was very clear he was upset when I told him there was no chance of us anymore.” Alex hated seeing Kara down like this. 

“Well I guess I can’t really blame him.” Kara looked at her in confusion “I mean you definitely are a catch.” Alex cracked in an attempt to cheer her up. Though she did smile back, it was clear it was a vain attempt. So she opted for a more direct approach “Stop.” She stated bluntly. This threw Kara off.

“What?” She replied. 

“I know you, you’re feeling guilty.” Kara looked back down and started picking at her food again. 

“Yes, I am. I’m feeling really guilty. I hurt someone that I care about a lot.” Kara stopped picking at her food and looked back up to Alex. “And you know what makes it even worse?” Alex grew concerned again. 

“What?” Her concern faltered when Kara began to smile. 

“I’m so fucking happy.” Alex couldn’t help but chuckle at that, Kara chuckling with her. “What about you? Do you feel guilty? Even just a little?” Though Alex did hate herself for hurting Maggie at first, they both put it behind them. 

“No” Alex stated confidently “I’m done feeling guilty about who I am.” She took Kara’s hand in her own “And I’m done feeling guilty about who I want.” She cupped Kara’s face in her hands and pressed her lips to Kara’s. “You?” She asked after pulling back. Kara nonchalantly cocked her head to the side. 

“I’m getting there.” Kara replied. 

“Good, now eat your greens.” Kara shot Alex a death glare, but Alex merely smirked, knowing everything would be just fine. She knew that James would come around, even if it took some ‘pursuading’, he would make amends with Kara one way or the other. 


End file.
